


The Broken Girl

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Dean have dated in the past, causing the reader to clash with Dean's new girlfriend, Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Girl

  

   You could feel it, the puke rising up in your stomach. If she didn’t stop kissing him, you were going to lose your lunch all over the back seat of the Impala and Dean would have even more of a reason to hate you. Okay, maybe he didn’t hate you, but things were different between the two of you now. Having dated him before, you knew quite a bit about him and he acted a certain way around you, even after you had broken up with him. Sure, the two of you were still friends, but once he started dating Taylor, he just acted weird around you, like he was always on edge. Maybe he was afraid of the two of you being seen together. You weren’t sure, but having her that close to him and constantly touching him really irritated you to no end.

   As the car continued down the road, she scooted impossibly closer to Dean on the bench seat, her hand most likely stroking his thigh as he drove. She peeked back at you, her blonde tresses covering up part of her face, and gave you a smug little smirk before leaning forward and planting another kiss on Dean’s cheek. You rolled your eyes, anger bubbling up inside of you. Just a few more minutes of this torture and you’d be back at the motel in your own room, away from all this and alone with your thoughts. You heard her giggle in the front seat and you eyes shot over to her as she playfully bit Dean’s ear, her eyes fixated on you. He mumbled something to her that you couldn’t hear and she giggled again, winking at you. That was it. “Hey, Taylor. Hi. Yeah, I’m right here. Do you mind? I really don’t want to be subjected to this crap right now, okay? You know,maybe if you could keep your hands off of Dean for five minutes, I wouldn’t be back here trying not puke. So, if you could kindly stop, that would be fantastic,” you said, the biggest, bitchiest smile on your face. Her eyes turned dark at your words and she scooted a bit away from Dean, who shot you a look in the rear view mirror.

   “Oh, I’m sorry. Does this bother you? Heh. But guess what? I don’t care. Dean’s my boyfriend now, so if you could kindly get over him, that would be fantastic,” she said, echoing your words and tone. You glared daggers at her, your blood boiling under your skin.

   “Honey, I’m so over Dean. In fact, I was the one that broke up with him, in case you didn’t know. I figured he could do better than me, but I guess I was wrong, seeing as he’s with you now,” you replied, your voice practically dripping with acid. Dean looked back at you in the rear view mirror again, giving you a look that you knew meant you were getting out of hand. You didn’t care. Taylor’s jaw dropped a little at your insult and she was about to say something equally as snippy when Dean chimed in.

   “Whoa, ladies, let’s take it easy. We’re almost back to the motel. Save the verbal catfight for outside the car,” he said, trying to be diplomatic. You would have laughed if you weren’t so pissed off. You huffed slightly and leaned back in your seat, arms crossed over your chest. Taylor flashed you a smile that screamed “this isn’t over” and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Dean’s cheek.

   “Whatever you say, baby,” she replied, her voice as sweet as honey. You felt your stomach churn and you averted your eyes to the window, the landscape flying by as Dean sped along the road. Within a span of five minutes or so, the three of you were back in the motel parking lot and you no less angry. You got out of the car as quickly as you could, turning conveniently to see Taylor stretch up and kiss Dean squarely on the lips. You stormed off to your motel room, hoping neither one of them would see how seriously distraught you were. The door shut loudly behind you and once the room settled, all was quiet. You could finally think. It had occurred to you in the car that maybe you weren’t over Dean, even though you had said you were. Why should it bother you that his girlfriend was kissing him? They were in a relationship. That’s what people do. You kept telling yourself over and over that it wasn’t bothering you, that it shouldn’t bother you, that there was no possible reason for it to bother you. But you knew you were just lying to yourself. Like Hell it bothered you. You missed him. You missed how kind and sweet he was to you. Even after you broke off the relationship because you felt inadequate, he still treated you in the same kind manner he had when you were dating. And then Taylor stepped in and eagerly stole him away. You hated her for that and you were pretty sure she knew why. She had picked up on it awhile ago, but you had brushed it off as just her being possessive and wanting to flaunt him. “This is stupid,” you mumbled to yourself, taking you head in your hands. There was a knock at the door that brought you from your thoughts. You half hoped it was Taylor so you could give her a piece of your mind. Maybe throw a punch or two to prove your point. You got up and checked yourself in the mirror. You looked tired and worn out. Great. Running your fingers through your hair, you went to the door and pulled it open, finding Dean standing on the other side. You looked up into his face and you couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

   “You busy?” he asked, his hands in his pockets. You shook your head.

   “No, come in.” You moved aside to let him pass and shut the door behind him. With your arms crossed over your chest, you spoke. “So, what’s up?” He cleared his throat, his face searching for a moment.

   “What was that in the car?” Dean asked bluntly. You felt your face warm a bit and you crossed your arms more tightly. He looked over at you, waiting for your answer.

   “Honestly, I don’t know. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again,” you said, your voice soft as you looked away from his piercing gaze.

   “Don’t apologize.” You thought he was mad until he was in front of you, his arms winding themselves around your body. You inhaled, not realizing how much you had missed his scent and his warmth. He let you go but kept his hands on your shoulders. “Why did you say that in the car? That you thought I could do better than you?” he asked, his voice gentle. You didn’t meet his eyes.

   “I didn’t think I was good enough for you. I still don’t. I figured you could do better than me. I’m broken, Dean, and I didn’t want you to have to deal with that. You deserve better than a broken girl like me,” you said softly, your voice almost silent. You could feel tears starting to prickle at the backs of your eyes but you refused to cry in front of this man. Suddenly, he chuckled. You looked up into his face, alarm written on yours. He was teary-eyed and smiling at you. What?

   “So what if you’re broken? I don’t care. I knew what I was getting myself into when we first started dating. It was why I never asked why you broke up with me. Honestly, I figured it was because I was such a dick all the time. But to think that you weren’t good enough? No, Y/N. You were always good enough. And then some.” You stared up at him, tears brimming at your eyes and starting to spill over onto your cheeks. You smiled as Dean bent down to kiss you, his lips soft against yours. After a few moments, you broke away and laid your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “So, I guess you weren’t over me, huh?” he asked, holding you gently. You laughed.

   “Guess not.” He laughed too and gave a soft kiss to the top of your head. “What about Taylor?” you asked, only just remembering her. There was a moment of silence before Dean answered.

   “I told her to shove it,” he said and the two of you laughed again.


End file.
